This invention relates to a loading tube sleeve for use with an encasing machine. Presently known product encasing devices include a stuffing tube, a pump for pumping plastic product through the stuffing tube, a rotary chuck in front of the discharge end of the stuffing tube, linking apparatus for linking the filled casing, and looping apparatus for arranging the links in loops. Prior to the encasing operation, a folded casing is mounted over the stuffing tube. The folded casing is compressed in an accordion-like fashion, and includes one unfolded end protruding beyond the discharge end of the stuffing tube. As the product issues from the discharge end of the stuffing tube, it fills the portion of the casing protruding therebeyond, thereby filling the casing and propelling it away from the discharge end so that additional portions of the casing will be unfolded and moved in front of the discharge end of the stuffing tube. Natural casings made of animal intestines or some artificial dissolvable or edible casings are ordinarily used on the encasing machine and are easily torn. Thus, it is necessary to support the casing in such a way that it can move easily on the stuffing tube and so that the casing can be easily and uniformly pulled off the end of the stuffing tube without damage to the casing. A conventional encasing machine requires considerable machine down time when the folded casings are inserted into the machine.
Therefore, it is a principle object of the invention to provide a means for inserting folded casings into an encasing machine which requires a minimum of machine down-time.
A further object of this invention is to provide a loading tube sleeve for use with an encasing machine.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means for supporting a folded casing on an encasing machine which insures that the casing can be easily and uniformly pulled off the end of the stuffing tube without damage to the casing.
A further object of the invention is to provide a loading tube sleeve for use with an encasing machine wherein atmospheric pressure is maintained within the casing prior to it being filled.
A further object of the invention is to provide a loading tube sleeve for use with an encasing machine which permits the casing or casings to be remotely "loaded".
A further object of the invention is to provide a loading tube sleeve for use with an encasing machine which possesses certain geometric characteristics so as to insure that the casing will be properly filled without damage thereto.
A further object of the invention is to provide a loading tube sleeve for use with an encasing machine which insures that the interior of the casing will be properly lubricated so as to prevent undesirable drag between the casing and the sleeve.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of preparing the casings prior to their insertion into the encasing machine.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a loading tube sleeve which is economical in manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.